Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon the Soap Opera more old
by FuuMegami
Summary: more old unedited stories
1. Default Chapter Title

## Ai No Senshi Sailor Moon

This is a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing/Tenchi/Dragon Ballz soap Opera kind of story. 

Character list:   
  


The richest family in the whole town is the Tsukino family. Father; Goku, mother; Setsuna, son; Tenchi, daughter; Usagi and their youngest daughter ChibiUsa Tenchi's Fiancée 

; Ayeka and her mother Washu. And Usagi's boyfriend Heero and Heero's mother Reoko. 

The Barton family are your normal middle class family living in a cookie cutter style house in the clean sweet little neighborhood. Father; Trowa, son; Andrew, mom; Makoto, son2; Gohon and son3: Duo. 

The Chiba family are also middle class. The mother; Michiru, is the Tsukino family's maid. The son; Mamoru is a police officer and helps pay the bills in the family house. Their father is dead. Also living in the house are Michiru's daughters Ami and Bulma. 

The Chang family are middle class and the mother Chichi owns a dress shop where she works. Wufei helps out whenever he can, dubbing him as a sweet and helpful husband. They have two daughters; Rei and Kiyone. 

Ten'ou Haruka works at the Chang Dress shop also. Her husband mysteriously disappeared two years ago leaving her to provide for her daughters Minako and Hotaru. 

Mrs and Mr Winner died in a horrid car crash a year ago. And ever since Trunks and Quatre have done all they can to stick together and provide for themselves and their little sister Sasami.   
  


**Introduction:** This soap opera like story is called: Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon. The story takes place in the small town in Japan where good and evil fight. But fighting monsters who attack the town is not the only fighting. Fighting for love and affection is also going on. Welcome to the story.   
  


The son shone down on the girl with blonde hair and pigtails. She sat on a bench in the town park. Chiba Mamoru was in total awe, she had to be an angel he thought. He was dying to go over and talk to her, but just couldn't bring himself to approach the angel. The girl on the bench noticed Mamoru staring at her. She smiled at him and stood up. He took a deep breath, then a chance. 

He walked up to her and said, "I couldn't help but notice you sitting over there. You looked like, and still do, like an angel from above. Would you grace me with your presence and come to the arcade to get a soda?" 

She laughed, and it made his heart dance. "I'd like to know your name first." 

"Sorry! My name is Chiba Mamoru." He replied. 

She smiled again. "I'm Tsukino Usagi." 

_"From the richest family in town?!"_ He said to himself. 

_"The song of the house keeper? And yet it couldn't hurt to get one soda with him. Heero will never know. He's too busy working on his latest case as a lawyer."_ She said to herself. 

They were both smiling. 

_"She has a very rich boyfriend."_ Mamoru reminded himself. 

"So, how 'bout that soda?" Asked Usagi. 

"Sure," he replied.   
  


Next scene   
  


Duo and Quatre were sparing in the park under the sun. And Minako, Bulma and Kiyone were watching. 

"Ooh those two are so delicious!" Said Kiyone. 

"Ahh but I love Duo's bad boy rap," said Minako. 

"Yeah, Quatre is such a good boy. I mean he and his brother work part time so they can keep themselves in an apartment along with their little sister Sasami." Said Bulma. 

The boys took a break. 

"I'm gonna to talk to Quatre," said Kiyone. 

The others gave her a funny look. 

"Sister, I think you need glasses," said Minako. 

Kiyone ignored them and went to Quatre. "Hey what's up?" She asked. 

"Umm nothing, but who are you?" He replied. 

"Chang Kiyone." She replied. 

"Oh ok."   
  


Next scene   
  


Tenchi and his Fiancée Aeyka were at a wedding dress store. They had been there for two hours. 

"Do you like the slim pink white and purple dress?" She asked him for the fifth time. 

"Yes sweetie." He replied. 

Then his cell phone rang, "hello?" 

The call was from his father. He wanted him to come home and meet with Ayeka's mother Washu. They had some company busyness to work one before the merger was final. 

"Ayeka, I gotta go, I've got some company busyness to attend to." Tenchi said. 

"Ok," she replied. Then kissed him on the cheek. 

He left the shop and started down the white side walk. He bumped into a girl because he wasn't paying attention. 

"Oh sorry my mind is else where today, are you all right?" He asked the girl. 

"Yeah, yeah no problem." She replied. 

He walked on. The girl's best friend ran up. 

"Wow, that was Tsukino Tenchi!" Exclaimed Ami. 

Relena nodded, "if only he wasn't in love with that ditzy girl Ayeka." Said Relena regretful. 

Ami nodded. "So, how 'bout instead we go study for next months test?" Suggested Ami.   
  


Next scene   
  


Usagi had never been to an arcade. Whenever she had wanted to play video games her father bought her the game system and games. The arcade also had a place to eat. 

"So, you umm come here often?" Asked Mamoru. 

"Yeah all the time." She lied. 

He knew she was lying. They talked for a while about pretty much nothing. But it was nice. With Mamoru she felt a little more relaxed. Upper class has to be so careful about everything. They way the site, eat, breath talk. Whatever. But middle class, they're not trash, but they don't have to worry as much. Least not in her eyes. 

Then she started to think about Heero. And then about the fact that he had asked her to meet him at the Moon & Star first class restaurant, and she had five minutes to get there. 

"Oh sorry I must excuse myself. Nice to meet you, thank you for the drink. Good day." She said before running off. 

"Damn, I'm always late." 

When she finally got to the Moon & Star Heero was waiting for her. 

"I'm sorry I was out and I lost track of the time." She said. 

"Oh Usako, you're always late," he said laughing. 

She smiled. 

"Usako, I've known you since I was ten, you've always been a big part of my life. And now I would like to ask you, will you marry me?" 

Her eyes lit up, "yes of course Heero!" She replied as she kissed him. 

He put a ring on her finger.   
  
  
  


Ok whatdaya think? Should I keep going? I mean there are more characters and the stories only just starting. But review and if ya like it I'll write more.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ok first off yeah I did kinda base this on **_Passions_** the NBC day time soap. It's the only one I watch so it's what I've got to fallow.   
  


Episode Two   
  


Summery of the first Episode: Mamoru believes he's found an angel, and that angel is Usagi. Kiyone talks to Quatre hoping to start something with him. Tenchi and his Fiancee go shopping for a wedding gown. And Usagi's boyfriend, Heero asks her to marry him, and she accepts!   
  


We open to Kiyone talking to Quatre. 

"You think maybe after you're done you'd like to get a burger? With me?" 

He smiled, "I'd love to. But I've got to take a rain check I have to work in half an hour." He replied. 

Her face fell. He didn't notice as he wiped his sweaty face with a towel. 

"I'll see you Kiyone, and remember that rain check." He said as he picked up his stuff. 

"Sure, I'll call you to night ne?" 

He nodded and then walked off. She was dazed. She had Quatre's word that they'd go out! This was more than she expected, he sure wasn't playing hard to get! She went back to her friends who couldn't wait to hear what had happened. 

"He has to work now, so we can't go out today." Said Kiyone. 

Bulma cut in. "Uhg! Good boys equal bad." 

"He said he'd take rain check and I said I'd call him tonight." Kiyone finished. 

Now they were surprised.   
  


Next scene   
  


Tenchi opened the door to his mansion. They mansion was classic, expensive nick-nacks every where. They were all clean. The marble floor sparkled. The angel statue carved from ivory sat in the middle of the room. He walked into they enormous library where his father and Ayeka's mother were waiting. 

"Hi dear," said Washu. 

Tenchi nodded and sat down in one of the brown leather chairs. 

"This merger will be brilliant, and then there's the wedding. This will be one they will talk about for years to come." Said Washu. 

"But now we need to get down to busyness." Said Goku as he fixed his tie. 

"Yes," said Tenchi as he opened his brief case and took out a stack of papers.   
  


Next scene   
  


Tenchi and Usagi's mother Setsuna sat reading over some papers that she usually kept locked up in her personal safe. The papers that hold the truth to Usagi's Paternity. The truth of her who her real father was. She had a father that Setsuna loved so much. Unlike Goku. She loathed him with a passion! She had only married him because her father ordered her too. She was the mayors daughter. It was good for the town, she couldn't marry a middle class man. But she loved him. 

"Oh Trowa. If only you knew Usagi is yours. Then you'd leave Makoto and come back to me." Said Setsuna. 

"Mother?" Said Tenchi as he knocked on her bed room door. 

"Yes dear?" Said Setsuna. 

"Heero's mother Reoko is here to see you." He replied. 

"Oh ok tell her I'll meet her in the parlor." Replied Setsuna. 

She locked the papers up in her safe again and went down stairs. She looked very elegant in her dark green dress. And she looked like her mind was else where. 

"Setsuna dear, my son just asked your daughter to marry him! And she said yes!" Said Reoko. 

"All our work finally paid off huh? They are the same class, and they love each other." Said Setsuna smiling. 

"Ohhh another family wedding! Two in one year Setsuna!" Said Reoko. 

"It will be an amazing busyness deal," said Goku. 

"Oh shut up Goku. They love each other and that's all that matters." Said Setsuna. 

"Oh you and your love. Love never lasts. Money does and that's where my heart is." Said Goku. 

She shook her head.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi and Heero sat down to their early dinner. She sat up straight picked up her salad fork and started eating. He picked up his fork and paused, watching Usagi. She was so beautiful. Her finishing school did help. She knew just how to be a classy woman. Perfect for him. He could marry nothing less. 

Suddenly screams were heard from outside. Usagi stood up Heero nodded. He knew what she had to do. He knew her secret, she was Sailor Moon. He would cover for her as he always did. 

She ran out to the alley way and transformed. An ice monster was attacking people freezing them in the streets. 

"Stop right there!" Yelled Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" 

The monster, a snow dancer, just cooed in the way that they do and continued to freeze people. 

"They usually listen." Grumbled Sailor Moon. 

"Look out!" Yelled a man. 

She ducked just in time for an ice blast to miss her. She looked around to see a man in a tuxedo and a mask. 

"Freezing angels is not allowed, go back to the ice land you come from!" The masked man said. 

"Why don't you get lost cape boy? I can handle this myself." Said Sailor Moon. 

He was surprised. "An attitude huh? After I saved your ass?" 

"Yeah, got a problem with that bub?" She replied with a leer. 

She pulled out her Cutie Moon Rod, "Moon Princess Halation!" She called. 

The snow dancer was blown apart. 

"Good day ma'am." Replied the masked man. 

"Yeah whatever." She replied.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Ayeka walked into the Chang family Dress shop. "May I help you?" Said Mrs. Chang. 

"Yes I hope you can. I'm looking for a wedding gown, and since I have yet to find one in a store that I like, I was wondering if you would make me one." Said Ayeka. 

"I'm sure I can, what would you like?" Asked Mrs. Chang. 

"Something slender and long, a very pale blue, no sleeves, blue gloves would be perfect. The Vail should also be a pale blue." said Ayeka. 

"I'm sure I could make that," replied Mrs. Chang. 

"Could you have it for me in about a month?" 

Mrs. Chang nodded. 

"Thank you ever so much. Excuse my while I call my fiancee and tell him I have finally found my dream dress!" Said Ayeka excitedly. 

She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. When he did she told him all about how the Chang Dress Shop would make her dress.   
  


Next Scene 

Mamoru walked into the front door to an empty house. Or so he thought. Bulma was home he could tell by the sound of the Backstreet Boys new album Black & Blue blasting. He covered his ear with a pillow. He had an hour before he had to go to work. He had night shift guarding the Tsukino property. 

He fell asleep and dreamt of Usagi. In the dream he heard her mother saying she could never marry someone not of her class. It was just not going to happen. When he woke up, he knew the dream was right. She wasn't his class. And her boyfriend Heero was. But he was bitter over it. He knew Heero would take good care of her. Not that she couldn't herself, being Sailor Moon. Yeah he knew. Hard not to know. 

"What are you doing laying on the coach? You're supposed to be at work." Said Bulma. 

He looked at his watch. "Damn I gotta get changed first." 

While standing guard he noticed that Heero's car was in the Tsukino's drive way. Or at least one of them. Then he saw Heero step out and walk around the car. He opened Usagi's door for her. The outside lights reflected off what looked to be a diamond ring on her finger. Mamoru smiled. He would soon hear that they were engaged. That time he took her to get a soda meant nothing to her, and he knew it. 

_"Girls are like buses," _He said to himself. _"There's always another one coming if you miss one. Unless it's after ten."_   
  


Well? What do you think? Should I keep going, or is this gonna end at Episode Two? Review and let me know.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
